


Every planet has an upside

by aworldinside



Category: Firefly, Torchwood
Genre: Community: multiverse5000, F/M, Gen, Multiverse Challenge, Post-Serenity (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-27
Updated: 2008-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aworldinside/pseuds/aworldinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is stranded but things aren't quite as bad as he'd feared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every planet has an upside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agonistes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=agonistes).



> Written for the Multiverse challenge in 2008.

He was stranded. He didn't much care for being stranded when it got right down to it. Too much waiting around. Too much ... well, nothing. Nothing at all. How long did it take to get a galvarium converter in this part of space anyway? Even his now outdated Time Agency credentials hadn't gotten him anywhere except a small grunt from the mechanic who informed him it was still going to be four days, no matter what fancy cards he had. 

And so he had done what had always served him well in the past, he'd found a bar.

The barman, a funny looking guy with an eyepatch and a somewhat careless disregard for the cleanliness of his glasses, or his bar, pushed another drink his way. The barman had looked wary when he had walked in three days ago, but now the barman only had the tab he was fast racking up on his mind. Pity he wasn't planning on paying it. 

He felt someone brush the left hand side of his coat and looked up into a set of big brown eyes. He grinnned. Maybe this place had some things to recommend it.

'Well, hi there, I haven't seen you here before.' 

The first thing he noticed was her smile, which quite possiby could power a small sun, a little girlish, but with something underneath it as well, something that hinted that she wasn't quite as innocent as the smile would lead people to believe. No, she'd seen things. Things that couldn't be unseen. It intrigued him, and she was as cute as a button. If you regarded buttons as cute, which well, he had never really considered it before, but sure, why not? It was an odd expression. Her hair was hanging loose around her shoulders and she was wearing a quilted light blue jacket with a flowery pattern. It suited her. 

'Haven't seen you here when we've visited here neither.' 

'No. I'm sure you would have remembered.' 

'Probably would have. You'd be worth remembering looking like you do.' 

He laughed, and there was that smile again. Oh, things were definitely looking better. 

'So, what brings you to this delightful venue?' 

She looked around the bar. 'Oh, this place ain't so bad when you get used to it. And learn that ordering any food ain't the best idea in the 'verse. Wash learned that the hard way and ... ' her voice sort of trailed off and she looked down at the floor, before raising her head again, 'it don't matter, why are you here? You look like you'd be more at home on one of the Core planets.' 

Core planets? Oh that's right, crazy war of independce thing, he remembered hearing something about it. Things got confusing when you hoppped around so much. How did anyone keep all of it straight? 

'Oh, I'm waiting on a part for a ship ...' He'd considered telling her something else, but before he'd thought too much about what sort of lie to tell, the truth had already come out. 

Her eyes lit up. 'You've got a ship? Well, 'course you do, you don't belong here. What sort is she? She's not a Calvestan 600 is she? Because those things are nothng but trouble, oh they look pretty sure, but as soon as the grav boot goes, boom.'

So, that's what she liked? Well, he could work with that. He'd certainly worked with stranger things. 

'No, she's uh, not really from around here. I'm waiting on a new galvarium converter.' Truth again. Huh. She seemed to have that kind of effect. 

'A galvarium converter? Wow. Shiny. She must really be somethin'. Don't hear about many ships using those out here.'

'Oh, she is. Nothing quite like her.' He paused. 'Would you like a tour?' He tried not too sound too hopeful. Well, a little hopeful worked well, but you didn't want to over do it. 

She looked like she was seriously considering it. 'Well, I shouldn't, Zoe would be awful annoyed if I just wandered off ... ' 

'Zoe? You have a friend?' Better and better. He'd totally underestimated this little planet.

'Kaylee.' 

A woman, presumably Zoe, was standing behind her. Tall, dark haired and with a gun at her hip. He just held back the urge to take a step back. This could be a challenge, but that was always half the fun. 

'We have to go.' 

Damn. That was definitely not what he was about to suggest, but the tone of Zoe's voice didn't really leave much room for an argument, even on a good day. It wasn't harsh, just firm.

'But Zoe, couldn't we just stay a little while longer? He has a ship that needs a galvarium converter. A galvarium converter. I've ain't never even seen a ship that needs one of those.'

'I have a feeling he wants to show you a little more than that, Kaylee.' Zoe shot him a knowing look. 

It really was a pity this was fast looking like it wasn't going to work out. 

'Well, maybe, but can't say I really ...'

'C'mon, the Captain and Jayne are waiting for us on the other side of town.'

Kaylee loked like she was going to argue but thought better of it. 'Okay, okay.' 

No. Not going to work out at all. 

He moved to grab her hand as she moved away and kissed it. 'A pleasure, Kaylee.' 

Kaylee laughed, 'You too ... ' she paused, 'oh, I didn't get your name.'

'It doesn't matter.' He had many. 

She gave him a puzzled look. 'Okay ... but remember what I said about the Calvestan 600 ... your ship really has a galvarium converter?'

He grinned. 'Really.' 

She sighed, but walked towards the door with only one backward look. 

He gave 'Zoe' a smile and a nod as she followed Kaylee out and was pleased to see her lips turn up just slightly as they walked off. 

He signaled the barman for another drink, and gave the good looking girl down the end of the bar a wink. Maybe there was an upside to being stranded.


End file.
